I hate you?
by Amber Hope
Summary: postHBP DracoxGinny. Draco is freed from the Death Eater camps by a mysterious stranger, and flees to Hogwarts, only to be placed in the midst of all struggles.
1. I hate you? Chapter one

The boy was lying on the floor, in pain. How could he not? His was the worst predicament possible, and there was nothing to be done. He sat there, waiting for something, anything.

A guard came, and left a plate of food outside the cell.

The boy was a prisoner and was under the worst possible treatment, but knew he deserved whatever punishment he received. He betrayed everything he lived for. He grew up believing a lie, living a lie. He was shown the truth and lived by being good for a time, but then fell into darkness. Not far enough. He could not fight anything, could not defend his loved one. His made his decision to join the side of good too late.

Eyeing his food, the boy sat. He knew he would need it later. He would still be beaten. He pondered events.

Everything was horrible. It all started six years ago. A unicorn was killed, and a Dark Lord had entered a school, Hogwarts, looking for the Philosopher's stone. Nothing ever went well after that. The Chamber of Secrets. The Quidditch World Cup. The Triwizard Tournament. The events at the Ministry of Magic. The attack on Hogwarts. The most horrible event. The cause of all these events? He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, or Voldy to the boy.

And Voldemort was the person who entered the cell that moment.

'My dear Draco Malfoy,' said Voldemort. Draco looked up, and Voldemort continued. 'I wonder what treats you have in store for yourself today. You deserve it for betraying me.'

'I deserve it,' said Draco, 'for betraying her.'

'Insolent boy, you shall pay dearly.'

Voldemort left Draco to be beaten. The Death Eaters were there, casting spells and beating Draco. Draco closed his eyes, and thought of everything in the world that was dear to him. Meaning, one little girl. Thinking about her made all the pain go away.

The Death Eaters left, and Draco didn't notice. He didn't look, didn't care. When Draco did notice, he ate his food slowly, very slowly. He also didn't notice another Death Eater coming into the cell.

'Draco Malfoy,' said the person. Draco looked up, startled. He backed away. 'You should not be here,' said the hooded Death Eater. 'You're not horrible and don't deserve this. You can never be a Death Eater. Be gone from here.'

Draco thought he was going to die. The Death eater pointed a wand at Draco, and muttered some strange words. Suddenly, Draco disappeared.


	2. I hate you? Chapter two

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Harry Potter and characters belong to J K Rowling. Only the fragile plot and my computer belong to me.

I hate you? Chapter 3 – Mysteries

The next thing Draco knew, he was lying on the cold dirt. He was in a forest, dark and humid with very little light, next to a very thin, murky river. This reminded him of the Forbidden Forest. He was surrounded by strange sounds which would have frightened him under any other circumstances, had he not been so full of joy. He, Draco Malfoy, was no longer held a captive by Voldy. He was free. Not that it did him any good, seeing as everyone hated him, but so what? No one liked him to begin with. He was no longer a prisoner.

Draco thought about his situation. What was he to do? He couldn't go home, that was the last place he would want to go. Could he even be considered a Malfoy any longer? Probably not, but Draco didn't think that anyone could consider him anything except a Malfoy. Draco thought of where he could go, and drew up a blank. Hell, Draco had no idea where he was now, let alone where to go.

Draco noticed a pile of stuff next to him, the term 'pile of stuff' used very loosely. It seemed like a collection of supplies at a closer look. There was an ordinary set of neatly folded wizard robes there, new and pristine black, on the bottom of the pile. On top of that was an envelope, a set of vials, some food rations, and his wand.

Draco grabbed and clutched his wand close to his heart, yet he dropped it when he saw the last thing in the pile. It was a locket, a little white and yellow gold heart-shaped locket hanging on a fine yellow gold chain. There was a picture engraved onto the front of the locket. Two faeries, one male, one female, were looking at each other with great longing, their arms reaching out for the other, yet there was a large diamond separating them from each other.

Draco opened the locket up, and looked at the picture inside. Draco was thankful that none of the Death Eaters had looked inside. They couldn't open it, for the locket was charmed so that only Draco could open it. Draco, just touching the locket, could feel that the spell had not been broken. It was a miracle.

Inside the locket was a picture. It was a picture of the most precious time of his life, and if anyone had seen what was inside, he would never have forgiven himself. The picture was a sign that good would always triumph over evil. It was a picture that represented hope and salvation for all wizards. It was proof that love existed in all corners of the world. It showed Draco's salvation, his guide to survive through the dark world. The moments surrounding the pictures were the reason that Draco was not a Death Eater, the reason he did and would continue to live.

It was a picture of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

Draco put the locket on, and then changed out of his ragged prison wear into the new robes which his saviour had given him. Draco pondered who in the world this Death Eater was, and why he had freed Draco. Did Draco know the person? Draco thought about this, but had no idea who would want to rescue him, or who it could have been. Maybe it was to be a trap of some sort. Draco had seen Death Eaters die when they didn't prove their loyalty to Voldy. Everyone who was a Death Eater was completely loyal. Could it have been someone who had infiltrated Voldy's ranks? That would only end up badly, and besides, no one knew where Voldy's hideout was.

Draco shook his head, unable to think of any reasonable explanation. Giving up for lack of ideas, he opened up the envelope. There were some papers folded up, some money, and a few trinkets. Draco read the main letter hoping to find some answers to what was happening.

_Dragon, _

_You are right now our only hope, and I can not trust anyone else. I have sent you to a location that is just south of Hogsmeade Village. You must go to Hogwarts quickly. Do not worry for you will be let in. You have to search out and find the Headmaster as soon as possible, and tell him that the last one is with the father. _

_Enclosed is a map to help you get to your destination, three healing potions, two all-purpose antidotes, and the last potion to use as a last resort. If you are found by any Death Eaters, drink half of that potion. It will reflect all magic attacks and increase your abilities and power, but will have a most devastating effect upon your body, and you will need a lot of time to recover, which is why the potion is illegal. Use it only in emergencies, and destroy it as soon as you feel that you can safely do so. There are also herbs for your wounds. _

_I have given you the key to the set vault and an additional 200 sickles, which should cover everything you need for school. Think of it as a birthday present. Tomorrow you will be of age. There is also picture enclosed which you absolutely have to give to the Headmaster. It shall be your proof. It is one of seven, though three have gone and three remain. We are half way to victory. Every piece fragment death closer. _

_Be warned with this information, for both the previous and the current Ministers of Magic are working alongside He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, yet they are being betrayed by someone close, someone close to your heart's friend. Do not trust anyone unless you must, not in the Ministry of Magic, no one from the Aurors, not in Hogwarts, no one. Use your judgment to determine who is working against him. No Order is without fault. _

_Be very wary of everyone, and use your good judgement and extreme caution on your way to Hogwarts. If you manage to arrive there, a new set of instructions will appear, with more information. I can not say much else for fear of being caught. _

_Prepare, for the final battle is approaching. _

That was it. No signature, no real introduction, nothing. Who could it have been? He re-read the letter, and then put in his robe pocket.

What did this mean? The Headmaster was dead, killed by Professor Snape himself. What father? Surely, not Draco's own father, and what was the 'last one?' Could it be the informant's own father? Was he trustworthy?

Draco wondered about the potions. He had never heard of any potion that could reflect magic, and he knew more illegal potions than legal ones. Surely he would have heard of this. The only person who could probably brew such is thing was Snape, but the traitor would never let the vial out of his possession.

The only thing Draco was certain of was that he would be seventeen soon, if not already, and that the vault meant the vault to his personal vault at Gringotts, but how could a Death Eater get a hold of that? Or Draco's wand. This was incomprehensible. The "picture" was even more of a mystery. Draco looked, and it was not a picture at all, but rather a belt buckle made of bronze with an eagle on the front made with great craftsmanship, the eagle Draco somehow knew was the symbol of Rowena Ravenclaw. Yet how was he supposed to give it to the Headmaster? Dumbledore was dead, and McGonagall was now Head_mistress_. Even Draco knew that, and he was a prisoner for the longest time.

There was the issue of trust? What was with the Ministry, and who in the world was their betrayer. Could it be someone close to Ginny? Was that person loyal to that Order of the Phoenix? Draco was sure that Voldy knew, for the "Order" in the letter most likely referred to the Order of the Phoenix, which probably had a leak, somewhere. What about the Headmistress? How can he even trust McGonagall? Draco had to, that's how. There was no other choice. It was reassuring that Ginny trusted he headmistress. If Ginny trusted McGonagall, so would Draco.

As to what instructions were to come, Draco knew there was no point in pondering anything now. He would only waste time. Who knows how long until Voldy sent out search parties, for Draco knew that he would surely send them. Draco knew too much, he knew who was a Death Eater, and who was not. Draco had to arrive safely at Hogwarts. Taking out his wand and recalling every spell he ever learned, Draco made his way over to the castle.


	3. I hate you? Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** _To own Harry Potter Potter or anything else would be... wonderful, I suppose. Except that I do not own anything. Rowling does. Poor me._

I hate you? Chapter 03

The Burrow was busy this summer, busier than any previous year. It was only the Weasley family (and future Weasleys) present right now, but tension was everywhere. It had been like this ever since that fatal day at the end of the last school year. The youngest Weasley thought about how Draco could not kill Dumbledore, but how the old Headmaster was killed anyhow by Professor Snape. No matter what other people though, Ginny had trusted the potions master, who had been kind to her. To thin that he killed the Headmaster terrified Ginny, she almost hated herself for trusting him. He betrayed not only the school, but also Draco. Without meaning to, Ginevra's hand reached up to her heart where her locket hung, with Draco's picture inside. She knew he was alive. Yet, not wanting to remember or think about him at all, Ginny turned back to her work and pushed all thoughts of her lost friend aside.

'Ginny dear!' called Molly Weasley. Ginny, working at her desk, looked up. Ginny had been keeping busy doing everything she could to keep herself occupied, and was at that moment sitting at her desk, reading seventh year potions books.

Ginny got up, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile, even though her thoughts were all but happy. It was the stupid war. The stupid, stupid war. Everyone was nervous in the house, even though no one dared to show it. Ginny was probably the least frightened person, for she had already lost so much more than anyone else in the house. She refused to show this, she refused to show anything negative in her life. Ginny had to keep strong. To give in to her sadness would mean defeat. Mainly, though, no one would understand her reasons, her personal, selfish reasons for being so upset and fearful.

Ginny looked in the living room. Fred and George were working right now in their joke shop and not home, but Ginny saw Charlie sitting at a table, playing chess with Ron. It kept Ron busy and pre-occupied, something Charlie was glad to do. Then again, Charlie had nothing better to do. Charlie was visiting from Romania, waiting for the wedding to happen.

Bill's wedding. As Ginny walked into the kitchen, she saw Bill sitting down with Fleur. Ginny, though she had first disliked the part-Veela, was very glad that Fleur was going to be a part of her family. Fleur was stronger than any of the Wealseys right now. She did not let anything upset her, and was acting very much like a strong mother, like Ginny's own mother. She didn't care what happened as long as she was with Bill, a sentiment Ginny wished her family could show. Their family was lucky to have everyone still alive and that Bill, even though bitten by a werewolf, did not go through any change during the full moon.

'Ah, Ginny!' started Fleur. 'I 'ave not seen you all day. I trust you are well?' It was amazing how well Fleur was able to speak in English now. Ginny was impressed, and was also able to get lessons from Fleur in how to speak French.

'Of course I am!' a seemingly very perky Ginny told her soon to be sister in law. 'I was doing some of the potions work, but I'm really glad to be down here. I think there's a limit to how much one can learn in one afternoon.'

'Aren't you wonderful?' praised Fleur. 'If only my little sister would work as hard as you do.' Ginny blushed hard from the praise. She knew that Gabrielle was a wonderful student and did extremely well in her studies. Not only that, but Gabrielle was an extremely good teacher, for she had taught Ginny how to speak fluently in French.

'If only any of her brothers ever worked even half as hard as Ginny did!' Molly Weasley complained. Ginny smiled. It was very true. No one in the family cared much for their studies except for Ginny. Well, there was Percy, but Ginny was the only Weasley who ever thought about him, or acknowledged him as part of the family.

'Do you need any help with dinner?' asked Ginny, knowing the answer. Ginny set right away to making dinner. The alternative was to listen to plans about the wedding, but even then, Ginny was sure she would have to cook.

Ginny had learned how to do everything around the house, and cooking was no exception. Ginny had a very strong talent for cooking, but it wasn't just cooking that Ginny was talented with. She was gifted at anything that involved transformation. Cooking was just changing food from one form to another. Ginny was very talented at Transfiguration, and Potions. In fact, thinking about it, Ginny was one of the best students in school. She was amazing at Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, everything. That was probably because she grew up in such a wonderful house where she was able to learn so much. Ginny thought that it was more along the lines of "Learn to survive in this family or else lose your sanity." If she didn't learn how to do work and use her magic, she would have probably ended up in St Mungo's a lot as a child.

'Hey Ginny, why are you so happy?' asked Ron, coming into the room. 'You're grinning like a fool.'

'Am I not allowed to smile, Ronald? I'm just happy right now.'

Ron was about to argue, but Bill cut him off. 'Come on, Ron, there's no point in argueing. You can never beat Gin! You should try to be more like her, more cheerful! Plus, she's so much smarter than you. I mean c'mon! She's doing so well at school.'

'Yeah, Ron, try to be more like me!' mimicked Ginny jokingly, not meaning a single word, yet hoping that he would act more like her. Ginny laughed slightly, then finished making dinner, and put it out on the table. 'What happened, did you lose to Charlie in chess?' she teased her brother.

'Actually, he did,' Charlie grinned as he entered the room when Ron stayed silent. 'I was just lucky. I learned some new tactics in Romania that he's never seen before.' Ron grunted, and Ginny gave a genuine laugh and tried to comfort her brother. 'Well then, you can use what you learned at school. Catch everyone off guard.'

Ginny looked at her mum. 'Dad's coming home soon, right?' she asked, a bit worried. He was supposed to be back a while ago, and it was very unusual for him to be late. Arthur Weasley loved his family very much, and would never stay out late if he could avoid it.

'Yes, he is going to be here soon,' Molly told her daughter, not very convincingly. Ginny decided to ignore the worry in her mother's voice, and decided to focus on the idea that her father was going to come home soon.

Indeed he did, but it did nothing for Ginny's nerves. Her father looked like a wreck, and she knew how much her father had been working this week. Tonight, though, seemed different somehow. 'What happened?' Ginny asked, the only one to say anything. 'Something bad happened, didn't it?'

Arthur Weasley sat in the kitchen chair for a while, saying nothing. He just sat and sat, until finally, 'There was a Death Eater attack.' He sighed. 'I just heard about it from the Minister. They're upset about something, something big. It seems that they lost something, an amulet or some kind. They're...' He couldn't continue. He looked at Ginny sadly.

'Please, father, tell me already. I need to know.' Ginny pleaded with her eyes, knowing she was going to cry, no matter what was said, but Ginny was sure the comment was directed at her. She knew her father too well.

'Kristin's family. They're dead. We just learned that they were murdered by Death Eaters. I'm sorry, Gin, I'm sorry.' Arthur Weasley looked extremely uncomfortable, and was wincing the whole time. As much as he wanted to stay silent, he couldn't keep this from his beloved daughter.

Ginny left dinner and went to her room. She locked herself in, and screamed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so angry before. Death Eaters had killed Kristin's whole family. That meant that Kristin was not coming back, that Kristin was dead, and that Ginny would never see her best friend again. She clutched her locket near her heart, the locket that was now very hot for some reason, and cried.


	4. I hate you? Chapter four

**Disclaimer:** _If there were a way to pluck a star from the sky, I would take for myself that loved light we call _Harry Potter_, but sadly, stars can not be plucked, and stories definitely can not be taken from Rowling. _

Ginny lay down on her bed. She had just woken up, but refused to get up. She didn't want to admit that yesterday had been real. She wouldn't give in to it. She wasn't going to cry. She had cried already too much. She had to stay strong. There was no way she could stay strong lying in her bed, worrying,

Seeing as it was pointless to simply lie in bed, Ginny decided to get up, and walked over to her desk. She looked at the calendar. 'Draco,' she whispered, choking down a sob. 'Happy Birthday.' She clutched her locket, which she had never taken off since she first got it, and kissed it. She looked at the diamond, and thought it was glowing. She passed it off as fear.

Ginny walked downstairs to the family room. This early in the morning, her father was sitting there alone, reading the newspaper. Ginny dared at glance at the cover, and saw the picture of her best friend. She had definitely died. Ginny had to know what had gone wrong. 'Tell me what happened,' Ginny asked her father. 'I don't want to read the article. Just tell me.'

Arthur Weasley, old age beginning to be visible and very apparent in his face, put down his newspaper. 'They're claiming that we have am amulet of some kind, a medallion of an eagle. They say we stole it. The Minister of Magic said that they got a letter, a threat, telling us to give them the amulet that we stole. I have no idea what it was. They say that they'll keep killing a family each day until they have what they want, and that they will start killing their prisoners. Kristin was just unlucky. I found it strange that they said they would take this fight to a whole new level of we tried to rescue anyone else.'

'What did the Minister do?' Ginny asked warily. 'Did he reply to their threat?'

'I'm not exactly sure, and that worries me. The Minister says that we have to return this amulet back to the Death Eaters so as to protect unprotected families.' So the Minister wanted to aid the Dark Lord and give in to his demand.

'That's crap!' Ginny shouted, horrified. 'Doesn't he know that would make things worse? Why would the Dark Lord want that amulet if not to further power himself?' Voldemort would just take killing to a whole new level. The only thing to do was to fight back.

'That's what worries me,' her father admitted. Even Arthur could tell that something was amiss. This was no way to deal with such a situation.

'How was the message sent?' asked Ginny. 'It must have been an owl, but no owls go directly to the office, right? If something were sent from the Death Eaters, wouldn't it have been made more public knowledge? People would have known. Plus, an eagle? That's awfully vague, and I know that the Aurors don't even have an idea as to where the enemies' base is? How could we have stolen anything? The only significance of an eagle that I can think of is Rowena Ravenclaw.'

No one had an answer to these question.

'Do we know who was held prisoner or who escaped?' asked Ginny. Her father nodded his head, sullenly, not knowing anyone who was there. Another loophole in the story.

'I don't think that they would have told us that. Something is fishy. Something's wrong,' Ginny said. No one could possibly escape. On that note, why would the Death Eaters take any prisoners? Didn't they just, well, send the killing curse at their enemies?

'Don't worry, Gin,' her father told her, hugging her, trying to reassure her. 'Everything will be alright. Don't worry.'

Ginny found her thoughts wandering to Draco, even though for her his name was a taboo. She prayed that he was safe, that he was the person to escape. She highly doubted her, but allowed herself to dream "Please, Draco," she thought. "Please be alright. You're of age, now. You don't have to follow anyone. Please be alright."

_That very same morning…_

Draco woke up, the events of yesterday finally making their full appearance in his mind.

He was in Hogwarts finally. It had only taken a day to get there, but it had been one of the most hellish days of his life. Sitting in his cell, no matter how confining, was not as painful as the short trip to get to Hogsmeade.

He had avoided the town as much as possible, not wanting anyone to know where he was. Even though Draco believed the town to be safe, he didn't want to take any risks. If anyone saw him who was a Death Eater, then he would lose everything.

Draco had sneaked up to the front gates of the castle, and had banged and knocked until he caught the attention of someone. Headmistress McGonagall had come herself to the gates and, although very skeptical, let Draco in. He collapsed shortly after, and looking around, Draco was in the medical ward.

Draco sat up in his bed. He noticed that he was wearing a fresh set of robes, and that his cuts and bruises were all gone. His envelope was on a night-table next to his bed, for which he was thankful. No one had looked at it. His wand was also there, but he was most at ease when he realized that he was still wearing his locket.

Not able to sit still, Draco stood up and walked around the room. He looked out the window, guessing that he was probably on the third floor now. He looked out the window, and was comforted to know that he was in Hogwarts. He felt safe here, and felt a blanket of security which he would never have felt elsewhere.

Draco thought about what to do, but did not have to think very hard. He would go and talk to McGonagall, and tell her everything. Even if he was abandoned, at least she would know what to do. He would be able to accomplish something, and maybe she could explain what was happening.

Draco looked to the grounds of the school. The view was beautiful. He could see the lake from here, and the giant squid playing around. He saw the Forbidden Forest, and contrary to what he thought for the longest time, Draco now found the forest beautiful and serene, almost inviting. He watched little animals scurry outside the castle. From everything he saw, Draco found the courage to go and see the Headmistress. Of course, when he was about to leave, it dawned on Draco that he no idea where to go.

'Madame Poppy?' he called out. The old mediwitch came out of her office, and was surprised to see Draco awake.

Madame Poppy called out to a house elf, and it popped up. 'I want you to get some food for Draco,' she told the elf. 'Something healthy, mind you, and easy to eat. Bring some broth and something with sustenance. Hurry!'

The old witch turned to Draco. 'I'm alright,' he told her, 'but I have to see the Headmistress. It's important.'

'So is your health,' Poppy told him. 'Go back and rest. Even though you're fine now, you'll collapse if you don't get rest.'

'I need to see the Headmistress now! It's urgent. I have to talk to her!'

Poppy sighed, not wanting to do anything to make her patient suffer. 'Fine, I will go get her myself, but you have to stay here and eat whatever Minny brings you. You will not leave this room, understood?'

Draco watched the mediwitch leave, and sat down at a table. He lay his hands on the table, and placed his head on top of them. He was extremely tired, but refused to sleep. This was important. Even if he was in pain and agony, he would do anything for Ginny. He would not let her cry again.


	5. I hate you? Chapter five

**Disclaimer:** _If I were anything but a child, if I were something other than wild, I would not dream to own a book that some stranger came and my book they took. Sadly I am only wild and Harry Potter and co belong to the talented Rowling._

It was a shock for Headmistress McGonagall to see Draco Malfoy standing – no, slouching, panting and practically dying, at the front gates of the school. She decided to take him into the school and have him looked after, for she had made a promise to Dumbledore. She made the promise, but never believed that the young boy would come back, or even live. The newly appointed Headmistress wondered if she was doing the right thing. Even though she was once loyal to Dumbledore and still pledged her alliance the Order of the Phoenix, she could not help but doubt that this boy could do anything good, or that he was not here to cause trouble.

Listening to the heart that she has always loved and valued so much, the Headmistress decided to hold her promise and listen to what this boy would have to say.

Draco had just finished eating the meal that the house elf, Minny, had brought for him, and went to wash his hands. Planning ahead, he went and grabbed the envelope from his night table and sat down around the table, and waited patiently for the Headmistress to come, but did not have to wait long.

With elegance Draco had never seen in his old Transfiguration professor, the Headmistress strode into the room, glanced at the boy, then to the mediwitch. 'Poppy, please leave us a while. Don't worry.'

Poppy nodded her head, and then went farther down the hall into her office, her employer alone with her patient. Draco watched as McGonagall walked over to the table and sat across from him. She was taking in his appearance, which was something Draco did a bit earlier in the morning.

His blond hair was a mess, and definitely needed cutting. His posture was gone, ruined by the chains and torture. His eyes were almost black, the ice grey melting away from his time as a captive. His skin was very pale and there were some deep scars and burns still visible. He was a complete and utter mess.

McGonagall had finished looking him over, and could not understand what he was doing here now. 'Well?' she asked, waiting for him to say something, anything. She was obviously expecting a detailed explanation, one which Draco was more than willing to provide.

Since he had woken up this morning, even last night, Draco had considered about what to do for a while now, but decided that he would give to the Headmistress the envelope, which included the potions and the buckle. Draco opened the envelope, and slipped the contents out onto the table, handing her the letter which he had read earlier. 'I don't know what to say,' admitted Draco.

The Headmistress read the letters. 'Do you have any idea who sent these?' she asked him. It truly baffled her almost as much as it irritated Draco.

Draco had given thought to this, as well. 'They gave me my personal Gringotts vault key, so someone who knows me. They gave me the potions, so they must be either skilled or a thief, as shown by giving me my wand.' Draco paused a moment. 'Very suicidal as well,' he added with a weak smile. 'To do such a thing was either very rash or…'

'Very desperate,' McGonagall finished. She picked up the amulet, and ran her fingers over the eagle. 'What about this amulet?'

'It was in the envelope with everything else. I am guessing that it's the crest of Rowena Ravenclaw, but why would Death Eaters have that, and why would I be told to bring that to safety?'

The Headmistress pursed her lips, and finally spoke after a long silence. 'The Death Eaters are looking for this. They have attacked two families already, and are looking for this very belt buckle. We would be best to destroy this or something. I wouldn't dare give it to the Minister of Magic, not just because of what is written in the letter, but because Scrimgeour wants to give it back to him. The fool thinks that it will solve the problem.'

McGonagall expected a reaction, but received none. She was about to continue when Draco spoke up. 'Someone died? They were killed because of me?'

'Many families have been murdered regardless of your escape or not. The question arises of what to do with you.' She looked at him sternly.

'What happened to my mother?' Draco asked, worried about her. Draco couldn't help but remember the threats, that his mother would be killed if he failed to accomplish the murder of Dumbledore.

'I have not heard any word of her.' Draco was extremely crestfallen, not having heard anything about her, but then realized he should be relieved. He knew that his mother was going into hiding without her husband to protect her. If there was no word of her it meant that there was no dead body. 'She's alive, then, she has to be.'

McGonagall pursed her lips again, and picked up the potions. She put the healing potions to the side, and picked up the illegal potion. Only half the potion remained. 'Did you have trouble on the way here?' she asked Draco. Of course he did. Why else would he drink the potion. It was the only potion that Draco had used.

'I had to use it,' Draco told her.

_Draco looked at his map, and could see that he was close, extremely close to Hogsmeade village. Now was the time, if any, for Draco to be cautious. This was the one place that he could not afford to be seen. If anyone, Death Eater or village would see him, as was likely to happen now, they would see the son of a Death Eater and potential murdered. They would see a liar and a scoundrel. They would see someone who was supposed to be locked up in the Death Eater prison. _

_They would see a dangerous boy, and feel fear. Draco would be captured and questioned, and that was something that Draco was not going to allow. He refused to lose this chance for freedom, the chance to do something good._

_He heard a rustling coming from behind him. Days as a prisoner had done that to Draco, made his senses a lot more acute than normal. Draco didn't dare risk running anywhere, and there were few placed to hide. He thought back to class. Professor Snape had been talking about casting spells without speaking the words. "Damn him, damn Snape," Draco thought, but refused to let his anger get a hold of him._

"_Wingardium Leviosa," Draco thought, casting the spell. It worked quite well, amazingly. "Finite Incantum." He finished the spell when he had reached a tree branch high enough so that he could look down, but not high enough so that he couldn't looked down._

_He waited until he could just make out the people down below, the five Death Eaters. They were slaves, really. Stupid slaves to Voldy. Well, this definitely was not good at all for Draco. He decided to wait, but the Death Eaters were not moving quickly. They were doing a very thorough check of the forest. Draco inwardly swore, and cursed himself for not moving faster. Getting caught was not an option. _

_The Death Eaters were coming closer to him, much closer. One of them was on a broom. Shit. That was definitely not good. Draco would be seen. He couldn't move from his spot, or the Death Eaters would see him. If he stayed in his spot, he would be seen, caught, and would have failed whatever he was trying to accomplish. If he tried to leave, he would be caught, and again, failure. _

_Draco, knowing there was nothing to lose, grabbed the potion that his mysterious stranger had given him. Dare Draco trust this potion? Or a better question, did Draco have a choice?_

'The potion, it frightened me,' Draco found himself saying. 'I was stuck in hiding. No matter what I did, I would be caught. I didn't have anything to lose, so I drank a dose of the potion. It was amazing. I would see the Death Eaters moving slowly, as if time mad slowed down, but I was moving like lightning. I grabbed onto a branch, but I was strong and ended up breaking the branch. I moved so fast. I decided that this was the purpose of the potion. I ran as fast as I could. I'm not sure if the Death Eaters saw me, but I lost sight of them within seconds.'

The Headmistress took this all in wonder. She was right for helping this boy. He was definitely going to be and ally now, regardless of his past. To know that the boy was being chased by the Death Eaters only made McGonagall nervous.

'What about the Headmaster?' asked Draco. 'What about Dumbledore? This person spoke as if he were still alive.'

The question was a blow to McGonagall. To think that Dumbledore was alive was… 'No, it can not be,; she decided, getting rid of any false hope, 'or if he is alive, we don't know anything. We were there. If only he were alive.'

Draco recalled Snape telling him once, "Someone like Dumbledore doesn't die easily." Still, the killing curse would finish anyone off, and not even Dumbledore could stand up to it. The only reason Potter survived was love. But since Potter survived, couldn't Dumbledore have lived, too? He was the one of the most well loved people in all of England.

'What do you plan on doing?' asked the Headmistress. Draco shook his head without an answer. 'Not many people will welcome you after that stunt last year. I don't think that we should, except that you did escape, and the Death Eaters would be after you. It wouldn't be right to leave you to fend for yourself, or with the Ministry. You are welcome to stay here.' The Headmistress told him. _Plus you want to see the next set of instruction_, Draco realized.

He hid a smile. 'I would very much like that,' he told her.

'This is, if Hogwarts will stay open.'


	6. I hate you? Chapter six

**Disclaimed:** _I have no possession of Harry Potter, and neither do I plan on it in the future._

The Weasley house was extremely busy right now, and everyone in the house had mixed feelings. They were extremely happy, for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were to arrive later that day. Not only were the Weasleys excited because of their visitors, but the next day, August first, was the much anticipated wedding. Yet there was an air of regret and sadness hanging in the air, for the family was leaving the Burrow to go to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the rest of the summer.

Ronald and Ginevra Weasley had finished packing all of their belongings, were ready to change houses, and they were both fully prepared for the wedding. They were sitting quietly right now at the front entrance to the Burrow, waiting expectantly, and the children squealed when they saw who was now coming to the Burrow.

Their father had come to the house ushering none other than Harry and Hermione. The two visitors ran up to the Burrow and went to greet Ron and Ginny. Except that they greeted Ron and not his sister. Ginny was somehow expecting something different this year, since she was dating Harry for whatever it was worth, and she had participated in their fights and battles against the Dark Lord. Ginny was disappointed.

Ron and Hermione were hugging each other tightly, and Harry was merely standing with them. Ginny was left out; it was as if she meant nothing at all to the trio. Small, tiny meek Ginny never meant anything and would never mean anything to the three seventh0year students. It was just a fact that Ginny did not want to accept as truth, but here and now, truth was blending in with reality.

Ginny expected this, knew that this was coming. Believing that she was really a friend to them was the greatest allusion ever. She knew that would not happen, and expected it to fail. Ginny was merely hopeful.

Then it happened. Something inside the youngest Weasley began to stir as Harry came over to her, but that gracious feeling soon left with a laugh. Harry greeted her a little too smugly for the little girl's comfort, and began to kiss her deeply. Ginny broke their kiss very soon, a little too soon for her boyfriend. Harry looked at her, not understanding. 'You've only just come back, and not a word? All I get is a kiss?' she asked seriously, but Harry interpreted it as a joke.

'I missed you, Ginny.' The girl sighed, not really caring at this point. In her mind, she had to go through with this, no matter how much it hurt. He kissed her again, but not as long this time. 'How are you?' It did hurt, a lot, and this kiss proved everything false.

'Busy,' she told him. 'The wedding is tomorrow, you know? I was-' Ginny started, but was not allowed to say anything else. At that point, Ron and Hermione called Harry over, and she was left alone. Ginny could not remember a time when she had felt so alone before, so sad and lonely, so betrayed.

_The next day… After the wedding I didn't feel confident enough to write…_

The wedding was over, and everyone had gone to celebrate this one moment of happiness in a blood-filled war at the after party. The bride and groom sat at the head table in the centre of the room. Fleur was wearing the most spectacular set of dress robes that anyone present had ever seen, or it was possibly just the fact that the bride was part-Veela. She wore full length dress robes silver in colour. The sleeves, which were cut short to a three-quarter length, were adorned with pink flowers and the end of the sleeve had silver and pink patterns embroidered on. The robes were satin and had a border around the front in blue. The robes were open in the front slightly to reveal a pink knitted vest with silver patterns. She was wearing silver high heels with lots of straps. Bill was dressed in a set of lovely silver dress robes with a light red trimming that matched how new wife. His hair was clasped in a ponytail with an ivory clip. The two looked beautiful together.

Ginny was watching them with envy, wondering if she would ever end up in a position like the two happy newly weds. Right now, she was sitting at a table with her brothers, Gabrielle, Hermione, Luna and Harry. This just embellished the fact that her life was going to waste. The only person keeping her going was Luna, but right now, the Luna was keeping Ginny from going crazy. It was all because of Harry.

Harry. The name was starting to unnerve her. She loved Harry, she really did, but Ginny loved all her friends. Ginny had heard all of the rumours, and they were starting to get to her head. Almost everyone was aware of them, and aware of how they were affecting Ginny. Even Ron and Hermione noticed, and they paid very little attention to Ginny.

Ginny was sitting between Harry and Luna, but Harry was barely speaking to her. Harry rarely spoke to her. He was not what she expected in a boyfriend. Even Michael Corner was better than Harry. He at least spoke to her like a person and listened to her ideas. Harry, though, was possessive. Ginny no longer felt like Ginevra Weasley, but more like Harry's nameless girlfriend.

Ginny flushed all of these thoughts from her mind, and turned to her best friend. Ginny began chatting idle with Luna. It was comforting to speak with the girl, for she was the best friend Ginny ever had, and probably the best friend that anyone could ever ask for.

Luna Lovegood was smart, so much smarter than Hermione or anyone else in school. Luna did not have "book smarts" as people would call it, but rather common sense, political intelligence, wit and creativity. The Ravenclaw had many traits of both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, along with the strong loyalty and honour of the Hufflepuff house.

Luna would never let it show, but she was a trouble maker and a sneak. She was able to spread any rumour, no matter how outrageous, and have people believe it. She would enter into dark waters in which few Hogwarts students have ever dared to tread; Luna was involved in the politics of the Ministry of Magic, a very dangerous thing to participate in. She was also an outright supporter of many creature rights, which was an extremely brave thing to do, and, in some cases, suicidal. That was in direct opposition of the Ministry, and something that required lots of planning to get through safely.

Luna looked towards Harry, and saw that he was paying no attention to Ginny at all. 'What do you plan on doing about that?' Luna asked her best friend. Ginny winced, knowing exactly what Luna was referring to. 'I think that in this case, even though not mine, the word is true. I checked. I wonder if any of the sleep-eaters will come by and visit the two of you.' Sleep-eaters were a myth, and Luna loved to talk with reference to myths, legends and the unknown. In this case, Luna was wondering if Ginny's dating Harry would last. And who was Ginny kidding? This "relationship" was nothing more than a dream, or rather, a nightmare.

Luna had also confirmed one of Ginny's fears, the fear about the rumours. Luna was very active as a gossip queen. The school thought her very airy and spoke out of line, repeating what ever she heard. The school, though they did not outright trust Luna with their secrets, did trust anything and everything that the girl said, as long as it was not a reference to some long-forgotten species or legend. These particular rumours were that Harry was jealous that his best friends had hooked together, and was looking for love himself. The rumours claimed that Harry was the cause of the break-up, and that he had been present when Ginny broke up with her ex. If Luna said these rumours were true, they were.

'I would sure like to meet these sleep-eaters,' Ginny told her friend n a jovial manner. 'They would probably wreck some havoc, but it would probably be for the best. I never heard them described as bad creatures. Are they?'

Luna pondered for a moment. 'I don't think so. They only intervene when necessary.'

'Is there a way to see these sleep-eaters, Luna? I think that it would be wonderful if we could see them working.'

'There must be a way to meet them! I'm sure that we can find you a few to use as pets!' The two girls giggled, and Gabrielle looked at them curiously. 'What are sleep-eaters?' Their secret was safe. Now time to plan their moves and to set the wheels of happiness in motion.

'They're these little invisible creatures that feed off of nightmares and get rid of your problem. People were scarred of them because they spoke the truth and nothing else, so they went and tried to kill off the poor little creatures.' Luna smiled when an idea hit her. 'I think I might be able to bring some onto the Hogwarts Express.'

'Maybe they can get rid of Harry for Ginny then,' the young Veela said, startling Ginny and causing her to smile. To know that another person thought their course of action was right was comforting, especially one who did not know much about love, but for whom Ginny's predicament spelled trouble.

'Let's hope so,' Ginny whispered warily when she knew for certain that her boyfriend was not giving her any attention at all. 'Maybe some other people can send us information to encourage the sleep-eaters to return.'


	7. I hate you? Chapter seven

**Disclaimer:** _I'll sum up my previous statement: I own nothing that you care about._

It was the most horrible thing that was probably heard in the whole universe, ever. To think that Hogwarts would be closing was extremely frightening. 'Hogwarts… closing? It can't be happening.'

'That's a possibility, but I don't want to believe that is what will happen,' Arthur Weasley told his two youngest children, Ronald and Ginevra, along with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. It had taken a very long time for that one sentence to sink in. _The Ministry thinks that Hogwarts is too dangerous and wants to close it down._ It was incomprehensible. How could Hogwarts be dangerous? No, that wasn't it, Ginny realized.

'The Ministry doesn't think that Hogwarts is dangerous,' Ginny corrected, causing eyes from all around the room to turn in her direction. 'The Ministry doesn't think that Hogwarts is safe, but it is safer than any other place, and everyone knows that. So many students died once they left Hogwarts.' Everyone nodded, so Ginny continued. 'That means that Luna might be right.'

'Lovegood?' asked Remus Lupin. They were at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, the Black family house. 'What does Luna say, Ginny?'

The word had spread about the invasion of Hogwarts, but no one really thought that Hogwarts was unsafe except for some muggle-born people who did not know about attacks outside of school. Luna was the first to realize it, and she had asked Ginny to keep the secret. Could Ginny really betray her friend?

'If you don't want to say it, that's alright,' her second year professor told her.

Ginny shook her head. Luna would understand. These were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Plus, Ginny would skew the truth a little, just in case they were spies present. 'Luna, I and some other people were talking. We decided that some of the decisions that the Ministry of Magic is making do not make sense. A possibility is that someone high up in the Ministry is aligned to Vol- Voldemort,' she winced, amazed that she could say the name, 'and is making decisions that would benefit the Death Eaters. The school is safe, especially for…' She stopped. She couldn't say Slytherins like she wanted to. She could name people outside of Slytherin, but that would cause problems. She could say muggle born students, but that would be lying. She shook her head instead, and let people use their imagination. 'Well, the school is safer than any other place. People who leave school get attacked.'

'Plus, there is that thing with the amulet,' Tonks added from beside Remus. 'I wonder what is could be. It sounds like it's the crest of Ravenclaw, but why would Death Eaters want it? I can't imagine giving something like that to them, since it won't benefit us.'

Ginny could sense that Harry wanted to say something, but Hermione grabbed his hand and motioned him to stay silent. Was this some sort of hero thing that they were keeping a secret from Ginny? Ginny's real boyfriend had trusted her with everything, so why couldn't Harry. It was just another point against him. Ginny whacked her hand when she realized that it was drifting to her heart.

'Gin brings up a good point,' Moody told them. The old auror was thinking deeply, and looked like he was trying to remember something. 'The Ministry can't be trusted. We don't know what they're doing-'

'Nothing,' Ginny interrupted.

Moody paused, knowing that the girl had pretty much summer everything up. 'It does seem like nothing, at least, nothing in terms of this war. They're standing at the sidelines, not participating. Have they made an actual move against Voldemort? They wouldn't even accept his existence.'

No one could think of anything to say, so Ginny decided it was best to steer the discussion in a different direction, to some topic in her favour. 'Is there anything that we can do to keep Hogwarts open? It shouldn't be closed, and I know that there has got to be something that we can do. There are so many students who don't want the school to close.'

All the adults looked at her curiously, while the other students gave her looks which were meaningless to Ginny, and, most noticeable and incomprehensible to the bright young girl, was glare from Harry. 'I believe there is,' McGonagall said. Ginny did not even notice her new headmistress sitting in a far corner of the room and jumped slightly when she heard her professor's voice. Something looked different about the professor. Maybe it was just the transition into the position of headmistress that made the woman look uneasy, but Ginny didn't think so. 'Mr and Mrs Weasley, would you mind if I take Ginny with me to Hogwarts with me? I have a plan. On second thought, it would be best if you came as well.'

Draco could feel Ginny approaching the castle, could feel her coming closer and closer. He had not known for certain whether she was coming, but did suspectthat she would. Draco knew that the Headmistress had a plan for getting the school to stay open, and he knew that she needed the support of the students and their parents. Ginny was ideal, for she had connections with almost the whole school with that friend of hers, Luna Lovegood, as well as being from an old family supporting the Light.

He himself had been asked to get in contact with students in Slytherin who were not planning on following Voldy. There were very few, but Draco had owled them using an alias. From his grade, there was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, but their parents accepted their decisions not to follow the Dark Arts. Well, Draco was the only person who knew that. Other than them, there were only six people in Slytherin whom did not plan on following Voldy, from his year only one girl. Draco had asked them about their thoughts on Hogwarts, and had compiled their letters into something resembling a legal statement, though there was nothing to connect the students to the confession. They were completely unidentifiable. In the case of the younger students, their parents had also added in their say.

Draco had given all the papers to the Headmistress, and was sitting pointlessly out near the lake. He had brought with him some books for reading, but was not motivated enough to do anything productive, and worse, his mind wandering, worried about the future. McGonagall had promised him that he could stay in school the next year, and he would be with whoever was left of the Slytherins. This meant mostly the first, second and third years as long with the eight others who did not support Voldy. Should he really stay here? What would he do, and how would he be treated? Certainly no one would treat him with anything resembling kindness.

Draco turned his attention to the group of people who were coming in on the little rowboats reserved for the first year students. He looked over. There was the Headmistress in one boat, leading the rest. In another were Mr and Mrs Weasley. Behind them came Ginny and Luna, and beside them Blaise was in another boat with his mother. Trailing along a bit further behind them were Mr Lovegood and the real Mad-eye Moody, and beside them Nymphadora Tonks with bright pink hair and Remus Lupin, the old professor and werewolf. If Draco included himself in that lot, it was a team which would be able to sway the minds of the Ministry of Magic. It was surprising not to find any of the teachers' favourite trio there. Potter, Weasley and Granger were not there which puzzled Draco. Not that he was upset, of course.

Draco ran to the castle with great speed, making sure that he was not noticed by the visitors. He knew what McGonagall had told him about being seen and staying hidden, that it was best if none of the visitors would see him.

He ran to the library, and sat down at a table on the balcony. That was where he was supposed to go if anyone came into the castle, so that if McGonagall needed him, she could come get him discreetly, or if she needed him to hear something without being seen, she would hold council on the first floor and Draco could listen in.

Right now was a time when Draco was supposed to listen in. He studied everyone carefully. McGonagall had led everyone to a table almost directly under Draco, so that he was looking through a slit in the floorboards which he had created. McGonagall was wearing her dark green robed and a bright green and gold hat. The woman was looking at stern now as ever, and her spectacles sat on the edge of her nose.

Beside her sat Tonks, smiling happily. She was as extravagant and flamboyant as always. The auror wore bright blue robes, and her hair was pink, tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light green, much calmer and serene than Potter's had ever been. Next to Tonks sat Remus. The werewolf had straight face and appeared to be very quiet. He was resigned, but was looking rather well. It was a wonder to see him there, but comparing him to the rest of the room, Lupin was most able to ask the right questions and to keep everyone calm.

Next to him was Ms Zabini. The woman was an image of beauty with luscious black hair and deep blue eyes, the woman didn't need any make-up on her perfect skin. She was wearing burgundy dress robes from some high-end company or other, and added an extra tough with a select arrangement of expensive jewelry. Next to her sat her son, Blaise, who was the splitting image of his mother. With the same flawless skin, the only main difference was that his hair was slightly shorter, and the only pieces of jewelry were a stud shaped like a snake, and a charm bracelet that Draco knew was concealed in the folds of his deep blue robes. The two were there to flaunt the power they both had, and to represent the Slytherins.

At the end of the table sat Luna Lovegood and her father. Mr Lovegood was the editor of the Quibbler, which Draco had to admit, was the only reliable source of news in the present time. He was dressed like a business man with a suit-like set of blue and brown dress robes. They were tightly fitting and had very conveniently places pockets with quills and pieces of paper sticking out. He looked rather young, with short, gelled back hair and no visible wrinkles. His eyes were light blue and for brief moments held sadness in them. Draco had met the man once before and was amazed how together, well connected and accepting the man had been. Draco had heard that he had lost all of his family except Luna, and that might have been why he held a tiny portion of himself back behind a shadow of sadness. He was always cheerful around Luna, though. Luna was an amazing person, and no matter how much people were cruel to her, Draco respected her. She was sitting next to her father. Her hair was blond, long and wavy, and her eyes were bright blue. She was rather tall for her age, and quite beautiful. It was true that sometimes she had the most dazed expression, but Draco didn't doubt her intelligence. She knew what to say at the right moment, and possessed a rarer talent, knowing when to stay silent. Like her father, she was extremely well connected, though she was a much more convincing actor. The girl had been Draco's friend for a while, but to let people know that would be a huge mistake. Their friendship had been the largest secret for almost their whole Hogwarts time.

On the other side of the table next to the Headmistress was Mad-eye Moody. The auror looked like the same person who had taught Draco during his fourth year, but Draco knew that the Moody from the past was a false. Not only that, but the real Moody was a lot scarier than his imposter. Moody was a powerful man with connections everywhere in the Ministry, and though he was old, he was one of the most powerful people the aurors had and all of them respected the ex-auror. .

Then there were Mr and Mrs Weasley. The couple was there because they were purebloods. The couple could give opinions from that part of the population, and since they were muggle-lovers, were able to speak up for the muggles and would be heard. Also, having and caring deeply for their seven children added to their strength in this challenge. Not only that, but Mrs Weasley worked at home with her family while her husband was now a high-ranking member of the Ministry and respected by many.

At the end of that side of the table sat Ginevra Weasley. Draco was upset that this was as close as he would get to her. She was as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so. Her hair was a light red in colour and though normally slightly wavy, today it was perfectly straight. She was wearing a slightly worn dark brown robe and was fiddling her thumbs. Draco didn't have to wonder why she was here. She was able to speak out. She would go and say outright what everyone was too afraid to hear, to do what no one else could. She was brave in that respect, and that she would submit easily. She would give in for a greater good. Draco almost cursed the people here for bringing her in, but knew that she wanted to be here.

'Now that we're here,' McGonagall told them, 'We have to work very quickly. Remus?'

The lycanthrope nodded to McGonagall and stood up. 'There are actually four different ways to keep the school open that can use. The other methods either take too long or are far too risky. We will be taking a very simple approach. Minerva, Allastor, Tonks and I have checked through the laws carefully and have chosen the best method.

'Hogwarts can stay open based on a trial which we can easily win, but in order to get there, we need to have word from the students asking for the school to stay open. As long as we have fourty per cent of this years' invited students and their parents, excluding the first years, vouch for us. Mr and Ms Zabini will be representing the Slytherins, though their numbers are small. Ms Zabini and Mr Lovegood have been working with the parents to gain their support. Ginny and Luna, the two of you should start to contact students from the school, though I somehow believe that you have already done this.'

Draco saw Ginny fall back in her chair. It was obvious that she had already started doing this. He looked at Luna, who was smiling with a dazed expression. 'Of course we have, headmistress,' the blond told McGonagall. 'In fact, we have finished already. We have about fifty per cent finished of the population. Fifty three per cent of the students, to be exact, and Daddy and Ms Zabini have about fourty five per cent, I think.'

The headmistress narrowed her eyes on her students. 'Is that so?' she mused aloud, pursing her lips. 'That just makes this so much simpler. Well, we're at the last phase, then. We have to plan the trial, or rather, learn our lines. Here's the plan…'


	8. I hate you? Chapter eight

**Disclaimer:** _I am lucky enough to on the clothes on my back. How am I supposed to own anything in this story? I'm not even sure if the plot is mine anymore… _

_Shortest chapter. Ever. _

'**Let the trial for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry commence.**'

The words were bellowed out by the Wizengamot and struck fear into Ginevra Weasley, but she would not let herself by frightened. The school, represented by Headmistress McGonagall, was being defended by Auror Moody and Remus Lupin. The witnesses were to be Mr Lovegood, Mr Weasley, Ms Zabini, Luna and some other girl Ginny had never seen before.

That was basically everything that Ginny knew about what was going to happen. She had never actually been at a Wizengamot trial before, and no one had told her anything about the trial. Today was going to be a completely new experience for her. They had only studied them biefly in school last year.

Ginny was sitting between her own mother and Blaise, the three of them were prepared to stand up and defend their school if the need were to arise.

'**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are charged with being unsafe grounds incapable of being able to properly shelter your charges. How do you plead?**'

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and took a small, almost inadmissible breath which very few had caught, and pleaded, "Not guilty."

Remus Lupin was standing in front of the Wizengamot, and pleading their case. Everyone in the room knew that this case was definitely not looking very good for Hogwarts. By all right, they should have won already. They had more than the required amount of supporters, they gave their argument for being a safe place, had Mr Weasley, a pureblood and a muggle lover come up, Ms Zabini, a powerful lady and Mr Lovegood, a presently respected reporter and editor. Luna had even brought a student from Hufflepuff in to speak for Hogwarts, and he gave an amazing speech.

Hogwarts supporters were worried, and their time was running out. '**Are there any last words for the defense?**' asked the Wizengamot. McGonagall had started slumping in her chair, and was pursing her lips in fear. Lupin and Mad-Eye were looking at each other, failing to come up with any good ideas. Everyone who was supporting the school was already feeling defeat and giving in.

'Yes, yes, there is,' an extremely unexpected voice from the doorway came, penetrating everyone s mind. Ginevra Wealsey knew that voice. She knew that voice all too well, but couldn't place her fingers on it. Her mind was full of confusion. She thought of her childhood and of her family. That voice inspired lots of love in her heart, but also sadness. Regret. Longing. A great sense of loss.

Then it clicked in her mind.

Percy Wealsey.

'Hogwarts will stay open,' he said, dragging in a very old, ancient-looking book. Someone conjured up a table, and Percy placed the book down on the table. He flipped through the book with nimble fingers.

All the while, people were talking. "_Isn't that the Wealsey kid?_" "_He's the aid to the Minister of Magic!_" "_I heard he was disowned. Why's he here?_" "_What's his name again? Wasn't it Percival or something like that?_" "_I though he was opposed to the school?_" There was one voice that caught Ginny's ear above all others, and that was the voice of the Minister for Magic. "What is that kid doing? He was strictly told not to do anything!" Well, this was interesting.

Percy had finally found the page that he was looking for. 'This book,' Percy said clearly, 'is one of the first books in the Wizarding Laws and is the only book which has any relevance to this situation. It is written, "In the case of a threat to the Wizarding World, all children who are not of Age must be attending a licensed full-year wizarding school and may not stay at home. Under no circumstance is a school to be closed, though if need be, additional support shall be sent by the Ministry to aid in protecting the school." The school must stay open, no questions asked.'

Percy stepped back, and allowed an aid to the Wizengamot bring the book up to the Wizengamot. They read the passage themselves and mulled over the meanings of the book.

"**This book is still an active law, and its word must be obeyed and followed. The case against Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is void. Dismissed.**"


	9. I hate you? Chapter nine

**Disclaimer:** _I think you all know by now that I do not own anything._

Ginny and Harry were not speaking to each other at all. It wasn't that they were on bad terms with each other because they weren't (except in Ginny's mind). They weren't having a lover's quarrel (could they even be considered lovers?) or even a small fight (nothing to fight over). They had never (outright) accused the other of any crime involving romance. Neither of them had even said anything to bring on this silence (though they might have thought about speaking out). There were no negative feelings between the pair – or any feelings at all. This lack of feelings was probably the source of the problem.

Ginny knew that the two of them were supposed to be dating, yet there was nothing to convince a stranger that Harry and Ginny were involved in any way. She didn't run or avoid her "boyfriend" at all. In fact, she stood in plain site almost the whole day, with nothing blocking her from Harry. She would sit in obvious locations and lounge around doing nothing important, waiting for him to do something, anything. Even when he was alone and near Ginny, he never talked to her, never approached her, never seemed to notice her. It was like Ginny did not exist to Harry.

He never did anything to promote a relationship, until today. Mayeb one or twice he would come and kiss her, try to snog her, but Ginny was not fond of that and in her mind, it did not classify as a relationship. Why did today have to be different? Ginny was cursing, hoping that after a few minutes, everything would return back to normal with her being ignored.

The morning had been going so well and Ginny was extremely pleased. Today, they were off to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. It was going to be the shortest trip that Ginny had ever taken to Diagon Alley. Just in and out. In fact, they were only going to get some new robes, a few potions ingredients and a book or two. Yet Harry had to speak up.

'No, Harry, we're not supposed to be going anywhere,' Ginny chided him. The boy had the gall to ask her if she would like to "go for a walk" with him with no specific destination. They both knew that they were not supposed to wander off anywhere, yet Harry was asking Ginny to stray away from her family and safety. He ignored her the whole month, and now he was asking for her to break some rules. Ginny knew that it was because Ron and Hermione had also gone off somewhere to do some "shopping" and Harry was all alone. Whether he wanted company or to meet up with his two friends, Ginny didn't know, and neither did she care.

'Come on, Gin,' Harry pleaded. The redhead merely shook her head in protest. 'Ginny, that has never stopped you before. Is it me? You're my girl, Gin. You're supposed to come with me.'

'Oh really?' drawled Ginny with a menacing look. 'Somehow, I never knew I was "your girl" as you called me. I belong to myself, Harry, and we're not dating. You refuse to talk to me, you ignore me, you don't say a word to me all summer, but now that we're in public you want me on your arm? I don't think so, mister,' Ginny finished rather cheerily even though her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the green eyed boy.

Her mother looked over to Ginny and Harry, about to speak, but Ginny's cut her mother off with a glare and walked off.

They were inside the bookstore, and Ginny decided she would take her sweet time looking around. She jumped from section to section, picking books out of various sections of the bookstore. After half an hour, she had a pile with two history books, three healing books one of which was advanced, two defense books, one charms books, three books for potions and herbology each, two transfigurations books one of which was extremely advanced, and an ancient runes book. This was in addition to all of her regular books for classes. Satisfied, she took all her books and went to pay for them.

'You're getting all those?' her mother asked. Ginny nodded. There was nothing else to say; her mother knew that Ginny studied a lot and knew a lot of information not taught in school. 'I'm guessing you want to go across the street for more?'

Ginny nodded, very eager to go to her favourite shop in Diagon Alley. It was a very plain and commonly overlooked bookshop named "Reader's Hideout Library." The shop was located above the candy shop and attracted little attention. Ginny had found the bookstore one day when she had eaten all the candy she possibly could and was looking for something to do. The old, wooden sign was barely legible, but Ginny realized from a faded out painting that it was a bookstore and entered.

Ginny visited the store every time she came to Diagon Alley. In fact, this store had motivated Ginny to read and was the beginning of her thirst for knowledge. She had taken a few books out from the library section of the shop before she entered Hogwarts. Being the only girl, she didn't always want to play with her brothers, and discovered that books were the perfect solution to her problem.

Where she once borrowed fairy tales and children's stories, Ginny now purchased advanced magic books, histories of ancient people long forgotten, and even some Dark Arts books. She never used the curses, but rather, read about them and learned the counter-curse. She gained a large interest in those books after her fourth year. There was one other thing that Ginny could buy in that store that she could not get anywhere else.

A long time ago when looking through the attic, Mrs Wealsey had found an old violin and, not knowing what to do with it, let Ginny have the instrument. Ginny learned to love music, and could now play almost every instrument. The Reader's Hideout Library was the only place in Diagon Alley that sold anything related to music. Well, they were the only shop that sold musical items that the Weasleys were able to afford.

Picking out some books and music of interest, Ginny bought them (for a cheap price, of course) and placed the more questionable books in her book bag. It would do no good if her family found out what Ginny was interested in. The books that would not raise any suspicions she carried in the bag the store gave her.

Ginny went to her mother who was looking at some cooking books. 'You're done already?' her mother asked.

'Yes. I knew exactly what I wanted, and they had it all.'

'Shall we go to get you some robes now?' her mother asked. Ginny replied eagerly, maybe a tad too soon. 'Are you in a hurry?'

_Yes, mother_, Ginny thought. _I don't want you to find my books, but who knows what your reaction would be. I do want to stay here, but I would rather be at home. I want to get my new robes. Maybe they'll fit properly. I want to get away from Harry, don't want to talk to him. I want to get away from Diagon Alley. This place brings up so many memories of _him_…_

'I'm in no particular hurry.'

Draco was sitting in his personal room right now. He had his own quarters in the castle away from the Slytherin common rooms. Draco realized that he probably should have been reading the material that one teacher or another brought for him from Diagon Alley for his school year. He knew he should do some work, but there were no important things to do.

He was reading the report from the case to keep the school open. It made no sense why the ministry had been fighting to close the school. 'Weasley,' Draco muttered. What in the world was the boy doing? He heard that this Weasley, Percival Weasley, was yelled at for bringing out that book and protecting the school. The Minister himself yelled at Percival. How come? Were one of them aligned with Voldy, or were both of them? True, the current Minister _was_ an _auror_, but anything could happen.

This led to the question of his rescue, as did everything. Who was his saviour? When would the next letter come? Draco had been looking everything up, and was coming up with very little.

Draco decided to be prepared for what was to come and had taken various books out of the library. He was looking up Rowena Ravenclaw, and had found a various photos of the woman, yet waiting for her to show up took forever. He thought of the belt buckle. It was taken from him, but the Headmistress didn't say anything about it, just that it couldn't be destroyed yet.

Finally, she came, and Draco looked at her. Sure enough, there was the belt buckle. The Founder was wearing it proudly with her deep brown and blue robes. Now to find out what the seven things mentioned in the letter were. Draco considered it could by a way to defeat Voldy. If it were, it shouldn't be too hard to find. There were only so many things that the magical number seven could do to keep Voldy alive.


	10. I hate you? Chapter ten

**Disclaimer:** _If I did own anything in this novel, I would have a Draco/Ginny ship in the book. _

'Ginevra, dear! Hurry up and bring your bags down,' called Molly Weasley. 'Hermione, remember to pack something for fun, you can't be working all the time. Ronald, Harry, don't forget to bring you homework, and you brooms, and to pack your warm clothes, your dress robes, enough warm socks, your-'

'That's enough, mum!' yelled her youngest son. Molly frowned at Ron's comment. She had not been sure whether they were going to return to Hogwarts or do some work with the war. All that Molly knew was that her youngest daughter was gong to be in school. Knowing that Ron, Harry and Hermione were returning as well was very reassuring for Molly.

Ginevra had come down to the living room very quickly with all of her belongings packed neatly in two cases. Molly smiled at her daughter, the only one ready to leave summer vacations behind. 'I'm ready, mum,' she told her mother quickly.

Molly was proud of her daughter more than any of her other children, even prouder than Ron. Ginevra was extremely strong in both body and mind. She was taking seven of the most advanced and challenging courses this year, and last year for her OWLS, she received all O's. She was on top of all her classes and managed to help out all of her teachers outside of class, be on the quidditch team, be in many of the school clubs, and also be very popular. Not only that, but she was a prefect this year! As an added bonus, Ginny had never gotten into trouble even once in her school year as opposed to all of Molly's other children…

'Are we going soon?' Molly heard Ginny ask her.

'We should have left for the station already. What's keeping your brother and his friends?' Molly demanded.

'I'll get them,' Ginny said quickly and run up before Molly could stop her. Molly watched her daughter run upstairs to the bedrooms and quickly come back, practically dragging Hermione and Harry behind her with Ron following. 'Can we go now?' Ginny asked giddily.

'What were you thinking pulling us down here?' Ron demanded of Ginny. 'We have plenty of time-'

'No, we do not,' Molly decided to but in. 'We do not have and time left. We should have left already, Ronald! Look at the time!'

Hermione looked at her watch, and showed her boyfriend. 'Oh,' was all Ron said. Molly was satisfied, and after looking the teens over once more let them go with Arthur to the train station.

Ginny walked onto the train platform and was about to find Luna and Blaise when she was grabbed by someone. Being certain that neither Luna nor Blaise would do such a thing, Ginny was confused. Not knowing who it was, Ginny did the first thing that came to mind – she punched the person, right in the nose and heard a cracking sound as that poor fool's nose broke. Maybe her punch was a bit stronger than she intended it to be. Turning around quickly to yell at the person, Ginny felt a pang of guilt when she realized whose nose she had broken.

'Sorry, Harry,' a very guilty Ginny told the boy. 'I… didn't know that it was you and I just, sort of, reacted.' How could she have done this? To have hit her boyfriend in the face, even if they weren't going out or anything, was a very bad thing to do. Especially in front of such a large gathering of people who were now watching the couple.

'Don't worry, it's alright,' Harry managed to tell her hesitantly while rubbing his nose. 'I just wanted to know it you wanted to grab a compartment? It shouldn't be hard to find an empty one this year.'

'Sorry, Harry, not this time,' Ginny told him, wondering if she was doing the right things. 'I already promised Luna and Blaise that I would sit with them. I haven't seen them in a long time.' She waited for a reply, but didn't get one. 'I can fix your nose, though, if that helps any.'

'You talked to them during the trial, though I can't believe that that slimy Slytherin was helping out, or that he's even here. You can't go with them over me, Gin. You haven't spoken to me for the longest time. You've been spending more time with your friends than with me. Am I not important to you?'

'You're wrong,' Ginny said. She looked around nervously, and noticed that the two of them were attracting a large crowd, but no Luna or Blaise in sight. 'I did talk to you, Harry. You just didn't talk back to me, or, as I suspect now, even pay attention.'

Harry was taking back. 'What do you mean? You mean so much to me, Gin. I haven't spent time with you, and I want to make it up to you. You can hang out with Luna and that slime-ball later.'

'If you want to date me, you should accept me and my friends, Harry. Don't talk badly about my friends.' This angered Ginny a lot. Her friends had always been there for her, but Harry had only begun to pay attention to her since just before the summer, and he was doing a bad job of caring. _How dare he speak like that to me!_ 'You can't say I mean a lot to you when you ignore me so often. There were so many opportunities for you to talk to me, but you never took any of them. You didn't even great me properly at the beginning of the summer. You only come to me when Ron and Hermione are snogging, and rarely even then! You ignore me otherwise, and don't listen when I speak. How can I be important to you?'

'I've… been busy,' Harry replied sketchily.

'Doing what, Harry? Obviously you're working on something more important to you than I am.'

'I'm working to fight Voldemort!' Harry defended. 'I was learning how to fight against him. I was doing what's best for you.'

'You're doing what's best for the world, Harry, and for yourself. You didn't even trust me enough to tell me anything at all. Not a word. You didn't ask for my help, you never explained your absences, you don't trust me. You don't have faith in me, Harry, so how can I trust you with myself?'

Ginny was putting so much effort into staying calm. There was no way that she would let herself explode. She refused to yell. _Stay calm. Don't let him get to you. Don't cry. It's all true,_ Ginny kept telling herself. The problem was that she was afraid of Harry right now. He was yelling.

'I only have you in my heart, Gin, try to understand that. I don't have a choice here, Gin, I can't change anything. What am I supposed to do, defy fate?'

"_I don't have a choice here, Gin, there's no denying destiny. I can't change anything."_ The words echoed in Ginny's head. They were spoken to her last year, but the speaker didn't even need her help, he was smart enough to figure things out on his own. 'You can try, but you should follow your heart. There are so many people willing to help empty your load and to aid you. You don't have to be alone. That's what friends are for, Harry. We help each other out, not push each other away.' She had said almost the exact same thing last year. 'You're not being much of a friend.'

'I can't burden you, Gin,' Harry told her.

'You're hurting me, Harry,' Ginny admitted. 'You don't trust me, yet you want me near. You are not thinking about me, are you? I can't go through with this, Harry. I can't. If you don't trust me, then what does that say about our relationship?' _Even _he_ trusted me more than you ever have._

'You can't what, Gin? What can't you do?' Harry asked, grabbing her arm. She tried to struggle lose and explain, but failed on both accounts. She was filled with fear and anger and worried for her life. She was petrified by her fear, and tears began to pour out. No one had ever treated her like this before.

'What Ginevra is trying to say,' came Blaise, ripping Harry's arm off Ginny and holding her in his arms tightly, 'is that you're hurting her. Look at what you just did to her, Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you that broken nose.' Ginny collapsed in his arms, extremely grateful that Blaise had come to rescue her.

'This is none of your business, Zabini,' Harry snapped at the boy.

'It is our business, Harry,' Luna said from beside Blaise. Ginny didn't notice Blaise come because she was too scared, but she had no awareness of Luna when she should have. Luna had moved out of the crown and beside Ginny with extremely stealth and grace. Well, either that or the student body respected her so much that they moved out of her way. 'Ginny is our friend.' Luna gave a small nod to Blaise. Ginny felt him let go of her, only to have Luna's arm around her. 'You want to say it, Gin?' asked Luna.

Ginny nodded weakly. 'I can't do this, Harry. I can't be with you. I'm breaking up with you, though I'm not sure if we were ever "together." I feel as if there was never a relationship between us.'

Luna let Ginny go, and Ginny quickly ran to board the train. Why did this have to happen? She had broken one of her best friends' hearts. How could she have done that to anyone? _Worse_, realized Ginny, _I don't feel any guilt. I feel terrible but I'm… glad that this happened_. She was glad that Blaise and Luna came, glad that they helped her. She could never have done that on her own, or else she would have told Harry off sooner.

Soon after, Blaise and Luna came into the compartment. Neither of them said anything, Luna sat next to Ginny and hugged her while the girl cried.

By the time they arrived at Hogwartsm Ginny had finished crying and cleaned herself up. The Sorting Hat had finished its song and the sorting ceremony had finished already, but Ginny had paid none of that any mind. She was staring at the Slytherin table along with almost everyone else in the room. Most of the table was empty and there were only a handful of students sitting, but the people sitting there caused a huge stir, maily because there were only four seventh year students and a maybe one or two from every other year above second.

There was Blaise Zabini, but everyone expected him to stay. Theodore Nott, son of well known Death Eaters, but who was recently disowned for refusing to follow hs parents. Daphne Greenwaters, whose parents were recently placed in Azkaban based on their allegiance to Voldemort.

It was the fourth seventh year student that turned everyone's head and raised so many questions. Draco Malfoy, _the Draco Malfoy_ who had betrayed the school. What in the world was Draco doing here? No one knew, but McGonagall had stated firmly after some students (Gryffindors) had started a riot (led by Harry), 'Draco Malfoy will be here during the year, and you will not cause any trouble for him. He is a student, and you will treat him as you treat any of your other peers. I expect everyone to treat him well.'

Ginny was very angry at him right now. Draco had left her, had done so much against her and she had spent so many hours cursing him and his existence. She had begun to regret ever befriending the boy, but her heart was singing in joy when she saw him.

'Since that has been settled,' the Headmistresses voice came, cutting into Ginny's mind interrupting her thoughts, 'I would like to introduce our new teachers.' There were quite a few changes in the teaching staff. Ginny was looking for the new transfiguration, politics and defense teachers. There were quite a few teachers who had left the school because of the war, and Ginny was informed that her politics course might have to be cancelled.

'Our new transfiguration professor is Mister Wolfart Dionne.' Ginny looked to a tall fellow who looked to be about the same age as the Headmistress. He had dark red hair and a small beard. He was leaning on a staff of some sort and wore deep red robes. Ginny looked at him, and instantly knew that they had met before. She didn't know where or when, but her heart told her that she could trust this teacher. She looked around, but no one else in the school appeared o have a reaction like hers. 'He will also be the head of Gryffindor.' All the Gryffindors cheered at this, but McGonagall ignored them and continued.

'We have a new politics and moderns professor, seeing as our previous professor had left us. Please welcome Lady Elaine Trimble.' Ginny looked at the woman. Ginny thought for a moment that the woman was short, but that thought quickly disappeared. The professor stood up with such grandeur and pride that she appeared to be taller than a giant, and gave a very elegant bow to the school. She was dressed like a wealthy lady with deep blue short and stylish dress robes. Her light brown hair was pinned up in a very old-fashioned manner. The professor held herself high, and Ginny was looking at her perfect face and deep blue eyes.

'Finally, we have our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like to welcome Mister Richard Miargus Tallon.' Ginny wondered what the teacher would be like. He was very beautiful, Ginny thought, and appeared to be a nice person, mostly due to the large smile that showed lots of white teeth. His appearance was very tidy except for his unruly black hair. He was rather tall and well-built which worked wonders on the female student body.

'Good morning everyone!' the Defense teacher greeted the hall cheerily. Ginny heard Hermione groan. 'I hope he's a good teacher,' the girl muttered. Ginny laughed inwardly. This teacher already seemed prepared. Ginny glanced over at the professor, and just by his stance, he looked ready for battle. He was glancing over the room very discretely, and his eyes didn't stop on anyone, not even on Harry or Draco. He took in everyone as an individual. _This is either going to be very good, or very bad, and by bad I mean evil_, Ginny though. _I hope good._

'Now that everything's settled,' McGonagall said, 'let us now have our meal.'

After helping to lead the new Gryffindor students to the dormitories, Ginny locked herself up in her room. She was the only female Gryffindor student in her year, and had a very large room all to herself.

No one would notice that she was missing, and if anyone did, they would think her to be crying over Harry Potter and the realization of her loneliness.

Of course, no one cared or noticed her taking her broomstick and flying discreetly down from the tower to the dungeons of the castle overlooking the lake. Ginny landed as softly as she could at the end of one of the corridors, and walked to the Slytherin common rooms. Unfortunately, Ginny did not know the password, but thank goodness a second year student, one of the few that remained, walked by.

'Could you ask Blaise to come out?' Ginny asked the boy. He eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. He leaned into the portrait and whispered the password, 'Intrigue.' Any normal student wouldn't have heard the password, but Ginny had lots of experience from snooping into other peoples' conversations.

Blaise popped out maybe five minutes later and glanced around, barely noticing Ginny leaning against the cold dungeon wall. 'Are you alright?' he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ginny opened her mouth, but no answer came. She fell into Blaise's soft robes, and cried. 'No.'

'You want to see Draco, don't you?' He made her stand up. 'We can ask Slughorn where they're keeping him, since he's definitely not in the Slytherin dormitories.' Blaise started to walk away, expecting Ginny to follow, but she stopped him.

'I don't want to see him. Not yet, definitely not yet.' Ginny had stopped sobbing, and was now standing proudly, hatred laced in her voice. 'I don't want to see him. Not now. Hopefully soon. I can't face him yet. I want you to tell him not to come see me.'


End file.
